Monsters and Goblins
by ScribbleSongs
Summary: It was the middle of the night. Both heroes were sleeping peacefully before a scream woke them both up. After discovering it was their daughter who thought she say a monster in the closet, Ochako and Katsuki try to calm their daughter down using two very similar and different methods. (ONE SHOT) (T for language (duh)) (ill fix the image later sry)


**_Hey, so I had this cute idea for a Kachako fic, and I had to write it down. Also, i've never done an MHA fic before, so just have a little mercy on me plz._**

 ** _K thx_**

 ** _oh and for a little_** **premise,** ** _they're married and have a kid._**

A screech range through the air.

Her eyes snapped open, motherly instincts kicking in from the moment the sound was heard. Feet ponded down the narrow hall. She reached for the black doorknob and burst into the room.

"Step away from the child!" Hands thrown up in an offensive position, Ochako was ready to hurt, maim, or maybe even murder, whoever placed a hand on her daughter.

But, upon entering, Ochako was not greeted with the site of some dastardly villain who was snatching or harming her child. She was simply met with the site of the little girl huddled under her blankets.

"There was a scary noise…" The girl mumbled from underneath the mound of blankets she'd hidden herself in. "I thought it was a monster or a villain or something." Her eye's darted around the room making sure that nothing was there and the danger was gone. When her eye's met her mothers, however, she suddenly shrank back into her fortress even further, seeming to realize that the real danger wasn't the noise. "I'm sorry I made you scared…" she apologized sheepishly.

Ochako sighed, walking over the small bed. "Kaida, don't apologize." Reaching out a hand, she gently pulled down one of the blankets covering most of her child's face. Red eye's looked up at her, a mixture of fear and guilt flashing across them. "We all get scared sometimes." Ochako said this as kindly as she could. It wasn't Kaida's fault she got scared. She had no intention of convincing her mother that there were villains in the house.

For a few years now, there had been a few attempted kidnappings of Kaida. The police suspected that the reason Kaida was such a popular target for criminals was because she was the daughter of both the number five and two heroes. But regardless of the fact that each time was some petty criminal trying to get the edge on them, and regardless of the fact that each time they had been easily and quickly taken care of, it still sent Ochako's heart into her stomach whenever she heard even the faintest noise from Kaida's room. She knew that she was becoming the over protective mother, but she couldn't help it.

Before Kaida, Ochako never fully understood what motherhood was like. She'd never been confused when her mother said she would literally die for her, but she'd never taken it to heart. Now, she understood that statement fully, and knew full well that if it were a choice between her and Kaida, she would go through hell and back to protect her child.

Stroking her hair, Ochako placed a kiss atop Kaida's hair, trying to calm the both of them. It hadn't been easy to raise a child while maintaining her career as the number five hero. Not even mentioning how hard it had been and still was to keep her marriage together with the number two hero, Katsuki Bakugou. It didn't help that even though he had cooled down over the years, Katsuki still had an explosive temper that made many things harder to a stupid degree sometimes.

But even with all his rage, Ochako still knew that without him, neither of them would be where the other was today. Not easy, was actually a huge understatement. There had been many trials that they had faced, and were still facing, but somehow, they had managed to keep their family together alongside of everything that was going on in their professional lives.

Ochako took a seat beside the mound of blankets and ran a comforting hand through Kaida's sandy hair, a trait she inherited from her father. "Kaida," she began, talking softly. "Never, ever say sorry for being afraid. You can call me or your dad anytime, you know that. It doesn't matter if it's over the smallest thing." Brushing her bangs out of her face, Ochako leaned down to place a kiss on the girl's forehead.

"I heard a monster under the bed. I didn't want to move and get you because it would eat my feet if I did." Kaida said this all with such certainty that Ochako had to hold back a snicker.

These "monsters" had been visiting Kaida for a while now, each one different from the next. Some of them came from out for revenge, trying to eat her, or wanting to pluck her fingers off. Neither Ochako, nor Katsuki could figure out how she came up with each monster, of where the child got her crazy imagination from. The best they could come up with was that some kid at school had taught her about monsters under beds, igniting Kaida's already crazy imagination.

"This one wanted your feet?" she asked in disbelief and slight disgust. "Didn't the last one want your brains or something?" she asked nudging her kid's shoulder.

"No, that one wanted to steal her eyes for his collection. The one before that wanted to take her brain." Both heads turned to see Kaida's father leaning against the doorway, arms crossed against his chest. Although his lips weren't smiling, his voice was mirthful and teasing.

"Oh, must you?" Ochako said sticking her tongue out in a way Kaida might.

"Hey, you're the one who got the monsters wrong," he said defensively holding his arms up.

She shook her head and turned back to the other blond in the room. "Regardless if it were here to eat your brains out or steal your feet—"

"Eat feet, steal brains," Katsuki corrected.

Her nose flared in annoyance but kept on, ignoring her husband. "—You know that monster's like that can't hurt you." Ochako pinched Kaida's cheeks. They weren't as round as hers, but they still were very pinch-able. "Even if monsters were real, you're so strong that there's no way you wouldn't be able to take them out. After all, you've got the same quirk as your dad!" She announced, flexing her arms, a reassuring grin crossing her features.

Ochako looked to Katsuki, the confident smile still on her lips. But before she could brag about her family's awesome quirk, a small hand tugged on her sleeve.

"But mommy, you don't understand the monsters are real! I hear them almost every night!" Kaida flailed her arms about gesturing wildly. She pointed to the closet. "I don't know how to make them go away. Please protect me from the monsters!" she begged, hiding her face in her mother's side. "I'm sorry for waking you up, but I'm scared of them…"

An arm wrapped its way around Kaida's shoulders. "Okay Little Dragon," Ochako began. "I'll tell you what. I'm going to chase the monsters away from you, how does that sound?" Kaida lifted her head and looked up with wide confused eyes.

"How are you going to chase them away? You can't see them," she stated bluntly. She turned to Katsuki. "Are you going to explode the bed and closet?" Katsuki couldn't help the snort that escaped. He tried to cover it with a cough, but failed miserably. "What?! That's where they come from! Fuyumi told me so." Both parents exchanged a look as a silent conversation passed between them. Ah, so that must be where she started getting these crazy ideas from.

Ochako shook her head, bringing the attention back to Kaida. "No sweetie, Dad is not going to explode the bed." She had to hold back another smile. "But I can do this, and trust me this will work." Kaida smiled up at her, making Ochako's heart ache with love. "Can you repeat after me?"

She nodded, exited to finally get rid of the monsters that had been tormenting her.

"Okay then, here goes," Ochako said, taking a deep breath. "Monsters," she started, giving Kaida an encouraging nod.

"Monsters," repeated Kaida.

"You will not torment me anymore."

"What does torment mean?" Kaida asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, uh," Ochako blushed, embarrassed she was already off on a bad foot. "Well, it means to like, scare you, or to make you sad," she explained.

Kaida nodded in understanding, and continued the speech. "You will not torment me anymore."

"You will stay away, or face my fury!" Ochako shouted, pointing an accusing finger at the closet.

Kaida laughed at her mother's silliness, but repeated the phrase none the less. "You will stay away, or face my fury!"

"Now be gone!"

"Now be gone!" The two looked at each other and began to melt into a fit of giggles. Katsuki looked on, a soft smile pulling at his ever frowning lips. If someone had told him when he was in his teens that he wasn't going end up as the number one hero, and that he'd simply be content, nay, happy that he had a family to take care of, he would have laughed and called them some questionable names. His eyes drifted to Ochako. It was funny how much one person had changed him.

Ochako took a deep breath. "Well, I promise you that you will never be bothered by monsters again. Even if you hear them, they'll be too scared of you to come near you." Leaning down she laid another kiss of Kaida's forehead. "Sweet dreams Little Dragon."

"I love you mommy!" She called out as Ochako left the bed and made her way to the door. "Thank you!"

She smiled. "Anytime Kaida. I love you!"

She walked past Katsuki, who was still leaning against the doorway. "Are you coming?" she asked, still smiling brightly despite the time of night.

He nodded. "Yeah, I just want to have a word with Kaida real quick. I won't be long."

Ochako gave him a pointed look. 'You better not scold her,' her eyes said.

He rolled his eyes. 'Jeez, woman. Have some faith.'

She glared harder. 'Katsuki…'

He sighed and took her hand, giving it a reassuring kiss. "I'll see you in a few minutes." 'I'm not going to scold her.'

Seemingly satisfied, Ochako let her glares drop, then looked to Kaida. "He yells at you, feel free to come and get me again," she stated, pointing at his chest.

"I will!" Kaida laughed.

"Good," she said. Ochako looked back to her husband. "Don't take too long."

"I won't," he murmured at he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"Eew!" Kaida covered her eyes with her hands. "If you gonna do that then leave!"

Giggling, Ochako walked past. "Good night Kaida!" she called back.

The two blonds looked at each other, one nervous for her life, and the other with an unreadable expression on his face.

"You aren't gonna yell, right? Mommy was kidding?" Kaida asked as she shrunk back into her mound. Katsuki shook his head, moving towards the bed.

"No, I just wanted to give you some _real_ advice," he said with a half-smile. "That little declaration won't do anything to get rid of the monsters."

Kaida's eyes budged out of her head and she shot up out of her bundle like a jack-in-the-box. "WHAT?!" she shouted. "You mean mommy lied to me?!"

Her father laughed; a sight Kaida knew was rare, but always cherished. She only wished it hadn't occurred because he was laughing at her, especially because she had no idea what she said that was so funny!

After his fit of chuckles, he finally sat down at the end of her bed. "No, your mother did not lie to you. Even if she wanted to, she doesn't know how," he stated matter-of-factly. "It's not in her nature."

Kaida glanced up to his eyes, red meeting red. "So what do you mean it won't help get rid of monsters? If Mommy didn't lie, then why did you say it won't do anything?" she asked. Bringing her arms out of the blankets, she folded them across her chest, a trait that she had undoubtedly picked up from him already.

A rare glint of mischief flashed across his face. He took a quick look around, Kaida following suit, but not really sure why she was looking about her room in the first place, but waning to copy her dad anyways. Katsuki glanced one more time to the door then back at Kaida, hunching over to meet her level.

"Alright," he whispered. "I'll tell you how to really get rid of these monsters once and for all, but," He held up a finger. "You can't tell mom what I'm about to tell you. If she found out she would kill me. And her wrath is to be reckoned with."

Kaida nodded quickly, curious why he would want to hide something from Mom, but didn't question her father's motives.

"The reason why the monster won't go away with what you and Mom said, and I'm sure you guessed this already, is because they won't listen to some wimpy threat like that."

Frowning, Kaida agreed. "Yeah," she mumbled. "I kinda thought that it wouldn't really do much. If you said something like that to me I know I wouldn't believe you." She smiled and pointed to his hand. "You always explode the bad guys and tell them to die!" she giggled. Katsuki cringed. Damn, he thought that he'd been better about not shouting his battle cry in the house lately. Guess he hadn't been doing well enough. Man, children really do listen.

Her eyes lit up with excitement, an idea forming in her head. "Are you going to tell all the _monsters_ to die?" she asked excitedly as she began to bounce. "I bet they would never come back if _you_ told them to die!"

Katsuki grinned at Kaida's enthusiasm. "Not quite." His gruff voice seemed to kill her energy. She stopped hopping and let her face fall in her lap, now doubled over. He shook his head. "But I will tell you how to keep the monsters away yourself."

 _That_ made her hop back up again. "Really?! How?!"

"I'm gonna tell you the real speech you should give to those monsters. But again," he warned. "I don't want you to tell any of this to Mom. This is a secret that only you and I will know, okay?"

She nodded, her eyes fallen deadly serious.

He pointedly looked to the closet, and began his own ward against the invisible monsters. "Monsters!" he threatened.

"Monsters!" Kaida said trying to use the same voice he was. Her face was scrunched up in one of his signature scowls, and her voice, still extremely high, sounded more adorable than threatening.

"You're gonna stop fucking around." He snuck a glance down at her, curios if she would continue or no. To his surprise, she went right along with it.

"You're gonna stop fucking with me." She didn't even glance at him. Her attention was only focused on the closet ahead of her.

He wouldn't lie, it was strange to hear the words that Ochako had specifically told him NOT to teach her come out of Kaida's innocent mouth, but if you asked him, he would say that the sooner the kids were introduced to the world, the better off they would be. When Kaida was only a few month old, Ochako had had a long, and annoying, conversation with him about his language. He wasn't supposed to teach her any of it and keep her away from it until she found out about it herself in school. Her point of view was that you should keep a child's innocents as long as possible. 'Let them have their childhood. There's no rush for them to grow up!' she had stated.

It still drove him up a wall that he couldn't teach her anything, but he thought that maybe this was a reason to go back on what he'd said. He'd decided to ask for forgiveness rather than permission on this. Maybe if Kaida knew how to actually threaten someone, then these crazy shenanigans with theses 'monsters' would stop. "You bastards better stay the fuck away from me, or I will fuck you over so hard, that no healer will be able to heal your shitty face."

"You bastards better stay the fuck away from me, or I will fuck you over so hard, that no healer will be able to heal your shitty face." Kaida's eyes seemed to glow. A smile began to creep its way across her lips as she continued.

"Now, fuck off bitches." A smile crossed his own features.

"Now, fuck off bitches!" The smile that had been slowly spreading, broke into a full on grin as Kaida finished, pointing her small finger at the closet that had been tormenting her for weeks now. "Did I say it right?" Her eyes stared up at him, looking for approval.

Katsuki felt his heart swell. Throughout his life, Katsuki had never felt any true connection to any human being. That is, until Ochako practically forced her way into him life. She had given him more than he could repay, and frankly, more than he deserved. He had thought that she would be the one exception to his detached heart. When Kaida came though, it was one of the only times in his life he admitted he was wrong.

Pride etched a smile into his mouth as he nodded his head. "You said it just fine, ya Dragon." Reaching out he ruffled her matching sandy locks, to which she smiled at in return. Suddenly Kaida's sweet smile turned into a big ugly yawn that she didn't bother covering. She rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Alright," he began, getting off her bed. "Time for you to actually go to sleep." He trudged his own weary his feet towards the door. It wasn't until he reached the frame that he looked back behind his shoulder. "And make sure that you untangle those blankets. I don't want you to be a shit in the morning cuz you're sore." Apparently unaffected by the insult hurled her way, Kaida simply giggled and began untangling her sheet shield.

"Night Dragon," he called as he began to close the door. But before he could close it all the way he heard Kaida call out one last time.

"Night Boom Bitch!"

He smiled and closed the door.

Truly a daughter he was proud of.

 ** _Yaaaaay! I hope that wasn't too ooc for Kachan. I had a really hard time writing him because in my head, he's not as much of an ass here, but still had some lingering of it. It is Katsuki after all._**

 ** _Oh, and just a fun little thing, Kaida does mean little dragon, hence where she got her nick name from. I also thought it worked pretty well with her quirk and all._**

 ** _I maybe might probably wont do another one shot of this, but if this gets good feed back I'll see what i can do._**

 _ **Anyways, I'm rambling now, Let me know what you think!**_

 _(also sorry for sp errs (dyslexia sucks))_


End file.
